1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having a remote keyless entry (RKE) system and a garage door opener (GDO) transmitter and, more particularly, to a vehicle having a RKE receiver and a GDO transmitter in communication with one another such that a key fob can enact GDO functions via the RKE receiver and the GDO transmitter.
2. Background Art
A garage door opener (GDO) system includes a portable transmitter and a GDO receiver. The GDO receiver is associated with a mechanism for opening and closing a garage door of a garage. When prompted by a user, the transmitter wirelessly transmits a garage door signal directly to the GDO receiver for controlling the garage door. The transmitter is programmed to transmit garage door signals having characteristics which the GDO receiver expects to receive for controlling the garage door. The GDO receiver ignores other garage door signals which do not have the characteristics.
The GDO system includes a transceiver integrated into a vehicle. The transceiver is programmable to learn the characteristics of the garage door signal which the GDO receiver expects to receive for controlling the garage door. Typically, the transceiver receives the garage door signal from the portable transmitter to learn the garage door signal characteristics. Subsequently, when prompted by a user, the transceiver wirelessly transmits a garage door signal having the characteristics directly to the GDO receiver for controlling the garage door.
The vehicle may include a remote keyless entry (RKE) system. In this case, a portable key fob wirelessly transmits RKE signals directly to the RKE receiver of the RKE system for controlling vehicle operations such as the locking or unlocking of the vehicle doors.
It would be desirable for the RKE receiver and the GDO transmitter of a vehicle to be operable with one another such that a key fob can remotely control a garage door via the RKE receiver and the GDO transmitter.